Lovely, faut il toujours tout expliquer ?
by rongeusemagique
Summary: Après une mission dans les plaines de Russie, Harry et Ron demande à Hermione pourquoi elle est si sûre d'elle ? Cet homme était il vraiment un allié ? Elle décide de tout leur raconter. Post HP5, prends en compte HP6. [HGSR]
1. Chapter 1

- Hermione depèche-toi ! Lança un jeune homme à la figure frêle qui se tenait quelques mètres devant lui, les pieds enfoncés dans la neige.

-J'arrive Ron...j'arrive ! Le rassura-t-elle.

Elle se retourna et lui sourit gentiment, pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de ses moments de rêveries. Ils avaient de quoi pourtant, lui et Harry, un seul moment d'inattention pouvait risquer leur vie. Les mangemorts n'étaient pas très loin. Ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter, surtout pas en plein de milieu d'après-midi, en plein hiver, sans vivres. Il leur fallait arriver au village le plus proche tout en ayant un maximum de temps sur leurs poursuivants. Ce n'était pas encore gagné, mais ils avaient confiance. En continuant à marcher à une bonne allure, ils arriveraient à les distancer d'une petite demie heure. De quoi acheter un peu de nourriture, une carte de la région, et envoyer un hibou postal au professeur Mcgonagald. C'était beaucoup, mais ces derniers mois de traques, biens qu'ils les aient épuisés, avaient renforcés leur caractères et affermis leurs capacités d'endurance. Fuir une troupe de mangemorts en plein hiver de Russie était un nouveau défi de taille, qui les épuisait, mais qui consolidait les liens déjà tissés entre eux.

Hermione qui n'était pas loin d'une falaise aperçue le petit groupe d'apprentis mages noirs qui les pourchassait. Ils prenaient de la vitesse. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils partent.

- Harry ! Ils arrivent...

- Combien sont-ils, demanda le jeune homme brun, imperturbable.

- Une petite dizaine, mais ils prennent de l'allure ! Rajouta-t-elle rapidement lorsqu'elle vit son meilleur ami regagner confiance.

Le survivant s'assombrit. S'ils continuaient à perdre autant de temps, ils leur faudraient encore une fois les affronter. Il regarda tour à tour ses amis. Ron était déjà bien amoché au niveau de la tête, et la marche rapide qu'il leur imposait avait fini de vider ses réserves d'énergies. Hermione quant à elle, bien qu'elle supporta beaucoup mieux que le rouquin les exercices physiques de ces derniers mois, n'avait absolument pas l'envie de se mesurer une nouvelle fois au mangemort. Ils savaient tous pourquoi. Ce n'était pas de la peur, mais tout simplement de l'appréhension. Harry sourit.

- Bien. Désolé Ron, mais il va falloir continuer de marcher, encore plus vite. Peut-être pourront nous courir lorsque nous auront finit de grimper cette pente...

- Courir ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas fatigué Harry ? demanda un Ron livide.

Courir n'était pas son mot préféré...Surtout ce jour ci.

- Oh si Ron, mais vois tu, je préfère réserver mes forces pour courir que pour affronter un petit groupe de mangemorts...

Ron leva un sourcil, et commença un ronchonner. Il n'aimait pas quand Harry était plus logique que lui...

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, et soupirèrent devant le visage boudeux de leur ami. Si seulement il n'était pas aussi susceptible...

Ils remirent leur cape comme il faut, et s'attelèrent de nouveau à grimper cette fichue falaise. Il avait fallu qu'ils tombent sur la seule falaise de cette immense plaine. Une malédiction planait sur eux, ils en étaient sûrs.

Un peu plus bas, un groupe d'homme encapuchonné de noir s'arrêta. Des protestations s'élevèrent contre le chef de cette expédition. Il ne dit rien et se contenta d'enlever son capuchon, l'air revigorant et froid le réveillant. Les cheveux noirs qui balayaient son visage flottaient. Ses deux yeux noirs, profonds comme l'abîme, ne regardaient que les trois silhouettes qui montaient péniblement mais rapidement le reste de la falaise. Il sourit.

Un homme, aux cheveux extrêmement blond, au regard gris comme l'acier, essaya de le déstabiliser.

- Lucius, rappelle moi, qui était le chef des mangemorts présents lors de l'attaque au ministère il y a un peu plus de trois ans ?

- Espèce de misérable sang-mêlé, comment oses tu me défier, moi, le meilleur et le plus fidèle mangemort du seigneur des ténèbres ?

L'insulte siffla comme une lame en plein coeur. Lucius Malefoy ne vit pas le coup venir. L'homme aux cheveux noirs qu'il venait de provoquer se tenait devant lui, impérieux, puissant, dangereux, baguette levée et pointée vers gorge, que l'homme blond tenait d'une main. Une force invisible s'appliquait à lui bloquer la respiration, le faisant suffoquer. Il dut se mettre à genoux, devant l'homme au sang impur. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, c'était lui qui dirigeait, lui qui avait le plus de pouvoir. A côté, Lucius Malefoy n'était plus rien, et il le savait.

La pression diminua soudainement, et l'aristocrate recommença à respirer difficilement et bruyamment, heureux de sentir de l'air dans ses poumons.

Severus Rogue répondit à la question impertinente de son meilleur ami d'une voix doucereuse :

- Mais voyons Lucius, tu le sais bien, j'ose te défier depuis que le seigneur des ténèbres m'a voulu à ses côtés en tant que bras droit.

Il regarda le reste de l'équipe qu'ils formaient. Tous avaient compris son message. Quiconque osait le défier mourait. Ultime avertissement.

Severus se retourna, et continua de regarder les trois jeunes adultes qui disparaissaient peu à peu de leur vue.

- Nous nous arrêtons car tout le monde à besoin de repos, expliqua-t-il d'une voix froide. Nous ne craignons pas de les perdre. Ils sont trop faibles pour continuer de monter à cette allure. Nous repartiront dans trois heures, le temps de manger et de dormir un peu.

Il se retourna, et alla s'asseoir sur une roche couverte de glace et neige. D'un regard perdu, il contempla la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Une étendue plate, froide et déserte s'offrait à lui, les rayons du soleil se réfléchissant sur la couche épaisse de flocons blancs. L'air glacial revint lui fouetter le visage. L'homme sourit.

Le jeune trio mangeait rapidement à la taverne du village. Ils avaient demandé quelque chose en apport énergétique important, et un verre de vodka chacun. Cette boisson les réchauffait, et ils appréciaient grandement en boire un verre à chaque villages qui croisaient leur route. Le repas était silencieux et légèrement tendu, à l'image même du survivant. Harry leva la tête énergiquement vers Hermione, et lui fit part de ses préoccupations.

- Hermione, comment peux-tu être sûre qu'il est de notre côté ? Es tu vraiment certaine de ce que tu dis ? N'y-a-t-il pas quelque chose qui pourrait te mettre en doute ?

- C'est vrai, renchérit Ron, c'est un très bon comédien, du moins je le devine vu jusqu'où il est arrivé...Il aurait très bien pu tromper ta vigilance.

Hermione soupira. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce sujet depuis qu'elle l'avait abordé. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils lui demandent des explications, surtout Ron qui était celui qui l'avait le plus mal pris, mais pas en pleine course poursuite.

- Non les garçons, il n'a trompé personne, et encore moins ma vigilance. Les propos du professeur Dumbledore et ce que j'ai vécu m'ont suffit à me faire mon opinion. Il est de notre côté, j'en suis absolument certaine, et rien ne pourra me faire douter.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête. Ils n'avaient pas compris ce que signifiait " ce que j'ai vécu ", mais si Hermione était sûre de ce qu'elle disait, alors ils la croyaient.

Ils lui demanderaient de plus amples explications une fois qu'ils auraient atteint Moscou. C'est à dire dans à peine trois jours, d'après ce qu'avait dit à Hermione le tavernier. Ils n'avaient pas longtemps à attendre. Dans tous les cas, ils avaient compris une chose, Hermione et cet allié étaient beaucoup plus proche que de simples amis. Ron baissa la tête vers son assiette de potage. Il faudrait qu'il s'y fasse. Hermione était heureuse avec lui, c'était le principal.

4 jours plus tard...

Ils étaient dans un hôtel de la capitale Russe, et avaient réussis à échapper à leurs poursuivants. Ils étaient sains et sauf, et étaient parvenus à rentrer en contact avec un groupe de rebel. Les souffleurs de glace, tel était le nom qu'ils s'étaient donnés, s'opposaient aux idées extrémistes de leur gouvernement sorcier, et se battaient pour qu'un maximum de personnes les rejoignent et abandonnent leurs croyances, soeurs aux convictions du seigneur des ténèbres. Ce n'était pas facile, mais leur rang grossissait de mois en mois, et une étroite collaboration avec l'ordre du phénix était une chose bénéfique pour eux.

Tout allait pour le mieux, et Hermione dormait légèrement, courbée sur le grand lit qui leur avait était prêté. Dans un peu moins d'un quart, le portoloin, une bouteille de vodka remplie (un cadeau de leurs nouveaux alliés) s'activeraient et les renverraient en Angleterre, dans le bureau du professeur Mcgonagald, à Poudlard. Là bas, ils auraient tous le temps de parler de ce qu'avait vécu Hermione et cet allié, autrefois ennemi.

De leur côté, les mangemorts avaient battu en retraite. Chacun recevait sa punition. Plus particulièrement un homme aux cheveux noirs, qui avait fortement déçu son maître en ne ramenant pas Harry Potter, ou l'un de ses deux amis, dans l'ancienne bâtisse de la famille Jedusor. Un homme blond, au regard haineux prononça d'une voix pleine de puissance " Endoloris ". L'homme aux cheveux noirs, à terre, le visage en sang, serra les dents, ferma les yeux le plus fort possible, et s'empêcha de crier. Question d'honneur, surtout devant le maître. Le seigneur des ténèbres, une entité maléfique, mi-homme, mi-serpent, se leva et remercia d'une voix douce le patriarche de la famille Malefoy. D'un geste, il demanda à deux autres mangemorts de s'emparer de l'homme blond, et de lui réserver une surprise dans une cellule des cachots. " C'est cela la récompense à ceux qui osent défier et blesser mon bras droit " siffla terriblement Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il intima à ses autres fidèles de partir, il voulait rester seul avec son maître des potions.

Il se baissa, et murmura à l'oreille de l'homme torturé : " Tu m'as déçu Severus, moi qui pensait que tu voulais me faire plaisir, plus que tout autre mangemort ".

Dans un effort quasi inhumain, l'homme souffla du bout des lèvres :

- Je le souhaite réellement...maître...Je...suis honteux...de...vous...vous avoir...déçu.

Lord Voldemort sourit à cette démonstration de fidélité. Il claqua des doigts, et une dizaine d'elfes sales, habillée avec des vieux torchons rapiécés, les visages fermés et menaçants apparurent.

- Occupez vous de lui, je veux qu'il soit remis sur pied dès demain.

Les elfes firent léviter le corps, et disparurent avec dans un pop assourdissant.

Lord Voldemort caressa du bout des doigts sa baguette. La puissance qui vibrait en lui était enivrante, inquiétante peut-être. Il ricana doucement, provoquant le couinement apeuré d'une jeune moldue détenue prisonnière depuis quelques jours. Il s'avança vers elle, et d'un geste sec, envoya un éclair vers son corps de jeune fille. Elle mourut avant de tomber par terre. Le sort était efficace, maîtrisé à la perfection, terrible.

Au loin on entendit un homme rire d'un rire sans joie, assoiffé de pouvoir, assoiffé de vengeance.

Prenant le thé avec la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie la plus réputée dans le monde, Hermione, Harry et Ron racontaient leur escapade en Russie.

Écoutant avec attention, la directrice ne posait qu'un minimum de question, toujours fixée sur un objectif : Avaient-ils réussis à se rallier avec les souffleurs de glaces ?

- Après être arrivés à Moscou, nous sommes directement allés sur le lieu de notre rendez-vous. C'était un immeuble tout à fait banal, nous étions attendus dans un des appartements.

- Bien, vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes pour vous faire accepter ?

- Aucun professeur, tout c'est bien passé, les membres de ce groupe sont très à l'écoute et suivent avec attention tout ce qui peut se passer en Europe, surtout en France et en Angleterre.

- Ils sont donc bien informés et prêts à nous accorder leur confiance ?

- En effet, nous avons mis au point un dispositif d'échange d'informations, entre trois hauts membres de cette organisation, et nous professeur, précisa Hermione après avoir pris une gorgée de son thé à la framboise.

La directrice se leva et alla farfouiller dans son armoire. Elle en revint avec une enveloppe. Elle la tendit à Hermione. Sans faire aucun commentaire, restant impassible aux coups d'oeil curieux de ses meilleurs amis, la jeune femme mit son courrier dans une poche intérieure de sa cape.

- Vous avez bien travaillé, vous méritez de vous reposez un peu. Miss Granger ? Vous resterez avec moi quelques instants...

- Bien professeur.

Embrassant Harry et Ron, elle leur promit de revenir vite les voir. Elle n'avait qu'à les attendre dans la salle sur demande.

Une fois que la porte fut refermée, Minerva Mcgonagald tourna des yeux fatiguée vers son ancienne élève. Inquiète, celle-ci demanda des explications.

- Notre allié vint de m'envoyer une missive. Apparemment, même si le seigneur des ténèbres a confiance en lui, il lui transmet de moins en moins d'informations.

- Avez vous peur qu'un mangemort ait eu des doutes et qu'il en ait fait part à son maître ? demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés, le visage grave.

- C'est une hypothèse tout à fait valable, admit la directrice. Toutefois, notre espion pense plutôt qu'il ne dit qu'à un nombre limité de personne ce qu'il prépare, et ce, pour une raison terrible...

Hermione ne comprit pas, et lança un regard interrogatoire à son ancienne directrice de maison.

D'un air las, celle ci l'éclaira : " C'est pour bientôt".

Ne disant plus un mot, Hermione baissa la tête, et finalement, prit congé.

Il ne fallait rien dire à Harry et Ron. Comme d'habitude. Pour le bien de tous. Elle le savait. Elle mentait donc. Elle souffrait.

- Rien de grave avec la vieille ? demanda d'un air grave le rouquin, alors que la jeune brunette refermait la porte de la salle sur demande.

- Non rien de grave, juste de nouvelles informations pour une mission que j'effectuerais seule...Mais rien de grave, rassurez-vous, se dépêcha-t-elle de rajouter devant leur mine inquiète.

Harry hocha la tête, et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil rouge brodé d'or que la salle avait créé pour lui. Il soupira d'aise.

- Je suis content que cela soit fini. Ce qui est bien, c'est que nous ne sommes pas seuls au moins à devoir se battre contre Voldemort, commença-t-il, pensif.

- C'est sûr, approuva Hermione.

Quelques minutes passèrent où ils ne regardèrent que les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée, sans parler, se reposant après un si long périple dans le froid, la crainte, la faim. Ron se remémorait doucement tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus en Russie, quand il se souvint de cette conversation dans l'auberge. Hermione devait leur raconter ce qu'elle savait...Sinon, comment pourrait-il être aussi sûrs qu'elle que cet homme était vraiment de leur côté ?

Harry semblait penser à la même chose, car quand Ron s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche, Harry demanda :

- Au fait Hermione...

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

- Tu te rappelles quand nous étions dans l'auberge ? Tu nous as dit que ce que tu avais vécu te donnait la certitude qu'il était de notre côté.

- Euh oui, en effet.

- Simple petite question, qu'as tu vécu ?

Sa curiosité piquée au vif, Ron se releva doucement dans son siège, sans quitter des yeux Hermione, attendant sa réponse. Cela lui ferait sûrement mal, mais il en avait besoin pour oublier son amour pour elle, et ne voir en cette jeune femme que sa meilleure amie.

Elle soupira.

- Faut-il toujours tout expliquer ? S'énerva-t-elle. Vous ne pouvez jamais vous contenter de ce que disent les autres ? Vos amis ?

Harry ne répondit rien, et plongea son regard de nouveau dans les flammes...C'était mal partit.

Hermione se leva d'un coup, et commença à faire les cents pas. Pouvait-elle tout leur dire ? Est-ce que ce qu'elle avait vécu les ferait changer d'avis ?

Elle pouvait toujours essayer...

Elle se rassit dans son fauteuil, et regarda sérieusement ses deux amis.

- Écoutez, je vais vous raconter, mais à deux conditions...

- Lesquelles ?

- Ne pas me couper la parole, siffla-t-elle contre Ron, et ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives. Certains passages pourront vous mettre dans le doute, mais le futur m'a toujours donné une explication...Si vous m'écoutez jusqu'au bout, alors tout ira pour le mieux...

Attentifs, Harry et Ron regardèrent leur amie se plonger dans ses souvenirs...C'était il y a environ trois ans, durant l'été qui séparait leur cinquième et leur sixième année, après l'attaque au ministère.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Lovely, faut-il toujours tout expliquer ?

**Chapitre :** II

**Résumé chapitre précédent :** Harry, Ron, et Hermione revienne d'une mission en Russie plus que mouvementée, puisqu'ils étaient poursuivis par un groupe de mangemorts. Harry et Ron ne comprenne pas Hermione qui est sûre de la loyauté d'une personne envers l'ordre du phénix. Ils lui demandent des explications.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le choc fait l'unanimité...**

****

****

_C'était il y a environ trois ans, durant l'été qui séparait leur cinquième et leur sixième année, après l'attaque au ministère…_

- … comprenez bien, monsieur et madame Granger, qu'en vue des derniers évènements, votre fille serait plus en sécurité dans une famille de sorciers.

Hermione leva la tête doucement. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Ce n'était pas normal, quelque chose devait se tramer. Pourquoi l'envoyer dans une famille de sorcier ? Etait-ce à cause de l'attaque du ministère ? Hermione paniqua à l'idée que des mangemorts en soient après elle et sa famille. Leur vengeance serait des plus terribles, et elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'ils leur feraient, à eux, sang-de-bourbe et vulgaires moldus.

- Laisser partir ma fille dans une famille de sorciers ? Alors que votre monde est en guerre ? Je trouve cela un peu dangereux, répliqua d'une voix froide monsieur Granger.

- Je peux comprendre votre inquiétude, commença le sorcier. Mais vous pouvez être certain que j'accorde toute ma confiance à Arthur et Molly Weasley. De plus, ils ont accepté de placer leur maison, leur courrier, leur déplacement, sous haute surveillance, afin de limiter les dangers.

Le sorcier qui parlait avait atteint un âge avancé depuis longtemps, et en tirait sans aucun doute la sagesse de ses propos. C'était un homme de haute taille, à la silhouette mince. Ses cheveux aussi blancs et longs que sa barbe, sa robe violine brodée de fils d'ors, affirmaient sa condition de sorcier. L'autorité de ses traits était adoucie par son regard bleu pétillant, encadré par des lunettes en demi-lune. On pouvait facilement comprendre au premier abord que c'était un homme d'importance dans le monde d'où il venait. Monsieur Granger, tout comme sa femme, était dentiste et possédait un cabinet au cœur de Londres. Il ne tenait aucune importance à ce que sa fille soit une sorcière. Les cours qu'elle suivait étaient différents des leurs. Soit. Quelle importance ? Cela ne changeait en rien l'affection qu'il lui portait. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle veuille vivre dans ce monde plus tard, il essayait d'ailleurs de se familiariser avec ce milieu. Lui interdire de retourner côtoyer des personnes qu'elle appréciait depuis longtemps serait une grosse erreur…Mais si cela pouvait la protéger ?

- Hermione ? C'est à toi de décider…Veux tu aller chez tes amis pendant les vacances ?

Prise au dépourvue, le jeune Gryffondor ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant analyser avec calme la situation. Si elle partait, elle ne pourrait pas envoyer régulièrement d'hiboux postaux à ses parents, ce qui les peinerait et les inquiéterait grandement. Rester chez elle était peut-être la meilleure solution.

- Professeur Dumbledore ? hésita-t-elle, mais parents courent-ils un quelconque danger si je reste avec eux ?

Ses parents parurent surpris de la question. Il n'était pas question de leur sécurité, mais de celle d'Hermione, non ? Manifestement, leur fille avait pris en compte beaucoup de plus de facteurs qui pourraient entraîner leur séparation. L'illustre directeur de l'école de sorcellerie enleva ses lunettes de son nez aquilin, les essuya avec un bout de sa robe de velours fuchsia, et fit mine de réfléchir comme si un grand dilemme s'imposait à lui. Après un court instant, il brisa le silence d'une voix grave, mais posée.

- D'après nos informations, débuta-t-il, Lord Voldemort est très en colère de sa défaite au ministère. Il pourrait donc être dans ses intentions de retrouver ceux qui l'ont tenu en échec.

Hermione encaissa la nouvelle, et essaya e ne rien laisser paraître de sa peur grandissante. Se forçant à respirer calmement, elle annonça sa décision d'une voix tremblante.

- J'irais au Terrier, chez Ron. Si cela peut protéger tout le monde…

Elle leva la tête vers le directeur qui souriait doucement, conscient du choc qu'entraînaient ses dernières paroles. La jeune fille essaya tant bien que mal de répondre à l'air bienveillant du directeur, mais seule une grimace se fit voir sur le visage d'Hermione.

- C'est une bonne chose Miss Granger, lança le professeur Dumbledore en se levant du canapé où il était assis. Si vous le voulez, nous pouvons poser tout autour de votre maison des sorts de protections, proposa-t-il aux parents d'Hermione.

-Ce serait très utile, en effet, marmonna Madame Granger qui ne parlait que pour la première fois depuis que le grand sorcier à l'air un peu fou qui se tenait devant eux avait sonné à leur porte.

Albus Dumbledore hocha la tête et les prévint qu'il viendrait accompagner de deux autres sorciers dignes de confiances le lendemain matin. Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à dire au revoir à ses parents, une valise descendit doucement les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage. Surprise, Hermione vit Pattenrond, son gros chat roux et poilu, descendre derrière ses affaires, une balle de coton entre les dents.

- Je me suis permis de faire votre valise, Miss, l'informa le directeur. Nous sommes assez en retard. Mais vous pouvez allez faire un tour dans votre chambre pour voir si je n'ai rien oublier…

- Oh…euh…non, c'est bon…Je vous fais confiance professeur.

- Bien. Monsieur et Madame Granger…salua-t-il.

- - Au revoir, on se reverra à Noël…

Bien sûr ma chérie.

Alors que la porte d'entrée se fermait derrière eux, Hermione regarda sa montre. Il n'était qu'environ cinq heures de l'après-midi. N'était-elle pas attendue pour le repas ? Il ne mangeait pas si tôt, non ?

- Monsieur ?

- Hum…

- Comment irons nous chez Ronald ?

- Par le transplanage d'escorte…

Hermione suivit à grandes enjambées son directeur qui commençaient déjà à se diriger vers le parc de jeux du quartier où vivait Hermione. Essoufflée, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il allait si vite, ni pourquoi il leur fallait partir aussi tôt, lors qu'elle n'était pas attendue avant huit heures au moins. Tout d'un coup, il s'arrêta, regarda autour de lui. Des arbres, et encore des arbres. Un petit étang se trouvait à leur gauche. Le parc était étonnement désert pour l'heure.

- Pouvez vous tenir mon bras, Miss Granger ?

Hermione s'exécuta, priant pour que tout se passe bien. Alors qu'elle entendait le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage, elle sentit comme un coup dans sa poitrine, quelque chose qui l'empêchait de respirer. Cette douloureuse sensation ne dura que quelques secondes, mais ce fut une joie intense que la jeune fille éprouva lorsque ses poumons se remplirent d'air.

- Toi aussi tu avais transplané avant de l'apprendre ? s'écria Ron, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler.

- Oui Ronald.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'il pouvait être exaspérant. Harry souffla, et répondit à la question de Ron.

- Dumbledore le lui avait déconseillé, dit-il en recevant l'approbation de son amie. Mais nous ne savons pas pourquoi.

- Laissez moi parler, et arrêtez de me couper la parole, et alors peut-être que je pourrais terminer mes explications.

Souriant avec amabilité, elle fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, les sourcils froncés, se remémorant ce qui c'était passé par la suite.

TOC TOC TOC.

L'ancien directeur s'était approché d'une maison à l'aspect misérable, aux volets dégondés, au toit percé, et toquait à présent à la porte. Une faible lueur indiquait que quelqu'un vivait à l'intérieur. Mais Hermione était sûr qu'ils se trouvaient très loin de la région où vivait Ron. Il n'y avait aucune zone industrielle près de leur village, et bien que le Terrier ressemble moins à une maison qu'à la cabane hurlante, une sensation de joie, de bonheur, s'élevait des murs de bois et des tuyaux de plomberies. Ici, tout respirait le mal être.

Un homme ouvrit la porte avec précaution, regardant qui était les visiteurs avant de l'ouvrir en grand, et de saluer le professeur Dumbledore. L'homme avait un teint cireux, des cheveux gras, et un nez un peu plus long que la moyenne. Sa minceur était habituellement dissimulée sous ses robes noires, mais là, elle était à portée de vue de tout le monde, car l'homme ne portait qu'une chemise noire et un pantalon noir.

Hermione avait ouvert ses yeux de stupéfaction. Sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas des tours. Elle n'était absolument pas chez le jeune rouquin. Elle était chez le Professeur Rogue.

- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous seriez accompagné, fit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- En effet Severus, mais cela ne vous dérange pas de l'accueillir chez vous le temps de notre entretien.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme tourna les talons, et partit se mettre dans son salon. Compréhensif, Albus Dumbledore invita sa jeune élève à rentrer, tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil au passage. Encourageant. Leur hôte les invita à s'asseoir sur un canapé d'un geste de la main, et fit venir d'un coup de baguette magique un pot d'eau, et du sirop au citron. Il prépara deux verres qu'il tendit à ses invités. Il se versa lui-même un verre d'eau, et commença à boire des petites gorgées.

Le directeur se tourna vers Hermione, qui restait coincée dans le fauteuil, un verre de citron à la main, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Vous aimez le sirop au citron j'espère ? s'inquiéta le vieil homme.

La jeune gryffondor releva vivement la tête vers son directeur, et opina frénétiquement du chef en guise d'approbation.

- Bien…Severus, vous vouliez me voir ? demanda-t-il en reportant toute son attention vers son maître des potions.

- En effet, mais je ne pensais pas que vous auriez amener Miss Granger avec vous.

- Surprenant n'est ce pas ? mais vous pouvez parler sans crainte devant Miss granger, Severus.

Le maître des potions but une autre gorgée d'eau, tout en regardant d'un air mauvais son élève. Que faisait-elle ici ? C'était une question qu'Hermione et le professeur Rogue se posaient chacun de leur côté, pour une raison toute différente.

- Narcissa et Bellatrix sont venus me voir aujourd'hui. Apparemment, Narcissa voulait que je protége son fils. Le maître lui aurait donné une mission.

- Vous en ont-elles parlée ?

- Non, mais j'ai du dire que j'en avais été informé par le seigneur des ténèbres. Narcissa m'a obligé à faire le serment inviolable.

Hermione releva la tête, intéressée. Pour quelles raisons la mère de Drago aurait-elle tant tenu à ce qu'il protége son fils, au point de pratiquer un tel enchantement ?

- Vous avez accepté ?

- Oui…Je le devais. Bellatrix m'avait fait un long discours sur ma loyauté envers le seigneur des ténèbres, et bien entendu, elle attendait que je fasse quelque chose qui lui prouverait que je suis réellement de leur côté.

- Bien entendu, vous avez bien fait. Nous ne pouvions nous permettre de mettre en péril votre place au sein des mangemorts.

Le professeur Rogue ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête. Il regardait souvent Hermione, et ne semblait pas apprécier outre mesure sa présence. Dumbledore suivait son regard, et sentait la tension qui montait chez son professeur.

- Un problème Severus ?

- Pourquoi est-elle là ? demanda-t-il d'un ton froid, sec, en désignant Hermione d'un coup de tête dédaigneux.

Dumbledore sourit doucement, et ne semblait pas surpris d'entendre l'occupant des cachots de Poudlard poser cette question. Il regarda la jeune élève surdouée de la maison des lions, et parla d'une voix calme et posée.

- Miss Granger se devait d'être là. Et vos nouvelles informations viennent de me conforter dans mes plans, cher Severus. Vous allez devoir passer plus de temps à protéger, surveiller le jeune Malefoy, et puisqu'il est tel que son père, il vous sera difficile de connaître la mission exacte du seigneur des ténèbres. J'avais donc pensé, qu'avec tout ce que vous avez à faire, fit d'une voix mystérieuse Dumbledore, vous auriez besoin d'une personne pour vous avancer dans vos obligations au château.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne ! s'écria-t-il, comme si sa fierté venait d'être blessée.

Oh si, le contredit d'une voix ferme l'illustre sorcier. Miss Granger pourrait toujours vous avancer sur les potions que vous demande Pompom pour l'infirmerie, et même corriger certains devoirs…

Le professeur Rogue se retourna lentement, menaçant, vers son supérieur. Il était évident qu'il n'appréciait pas l'attention toute particulière que portait son directeur envers son emploi du temps.

- Vous pourrez ainsi vous concentrez plus efficacement sur les tâches véritablement importantes qui vous sont confiées.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Hermione sentait que son professeur de potions capitulait, et acceptait à contre cœur qu'elle puisse l'aider dans ses obligations. Mais le directeur avait-il pensé au fait qu'elle n'était qu'une élève ? Elle rentrait en sixième année, elle avait aussi ses obligations de préfète. Comment pourraient-ils gérer tout cela, et trouver des horaires qui convenaient à tous deux ?

- Je vous laisserais décider ensemble des jours et des heures qui vous iront le mieux, annonça-t-il d'une voix claire, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées d'Hermione.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva, contourna le canapé, et vint se mettre prêt de son professeur. En le regardant bien dans les yeux, il lui demanda :

- Avez-vous fait vos recherches pour ce dont je vous ai parlé ?

- Oui monsieur.

Le professeur Rogue se dirigea vers un escalier, non sans jeter un regard funeste à Hermione, et mont très rapidement les marches. On l'entendit ouvrir une porte, et chercher quelque chose. Des tintements se firent entendre, comme si on déplaçait rapidement plusieurs flacons. Il redescendit de l'escalier, une dose d'une potion presque incolore aux reflets jaunes dans la main. Il la tendit à Albus et murmura d'une voix blanche :

- Je ne sais pas les effets secondaires, ce n'est qu'un prototype. Tout peut se passer.

- Je sais Severus, vous m'en aviez déjà parlé. Je vous remercie, et vous tiendrais au courant de l'effet produit.

Il se retourna vers Hermione qui avait finit cul-sec son sirop de citron lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle serait l'assistante de Rogue durant la prochaine année. Elle s'était d'un coup réveillée, et faisait tourner ses méninges à une vitesse hallucinante. Elle repassait ce qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux, analysant chaque petit détail.

- Oh, quelle imprudence, s'égaya d'une voix faussement inquiète le Professeur Dumbledore. Je ne vous ai pas demandé si cela vous convenait…

- De quoi professeur ? demanda Hermione, encore un peu perdue dans son analyse.

- Aider le professeur Rogue.

- Oh oui, tout me convient…

Le directeur la regarda d'un air grave.

- Bien. Mais il faut me promettre que vous ne parlerez de ceci à personne Miss. Ni à Harry, ni à Ron. Ils ne comprendraient pas la mission que je vous confie. Et mieux vaut pour tout le monde que seul le nombre le plus restreint possible soit au courant de cela. Vous m'avez compris.

Hermione hocha la tête, absolument d'accord avec le directeur. Si Harry et Ron savaient qu'elle aidait Rogue dans ses obligations, ils voudraient la suivre sous la cape d'invisibilité pour les surveiller, et intervenir à la moindre grossièreté de leur professeur. Ils risqueraient de se faire prendre, et la double vie du maître des potions serait découverte. Le professeur Rogue deviendrait alors une cible de taille pour les mangemorts et leur maître. L'ordre du phénix n'aurait plus un seul espion dans ses rangs.

Ses amis la regardaient, stupéfaits parce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Hermione ? Assistante de la chauve-souris des cachots ?

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux, et Ron se mit la tête dans les mains. Comment n'avaient-ils donc rien vu durant leur sixième année ?

Hermione les regarda, souriant, compréhensive. Ce devait être un choc important pour eux…

* * *

Voilà, le deuxième chapitre, **enfin** ! Merci à mes deux rewieweurs...C'est peu, mais mieux vaut deux très gentils rewiews qu'aucune...Merci à vous deux !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, si vous avez des remarques, n'hesitez pas à aller faire un tour du côté de **mon profil**, où le lien menant à mon **livejournal** est marqué...**A+**

_Rongeuse magique, fille d'un castor, et rongeuse de Sévychou depuis sa naissance..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre **: Lovely, faut-il toujours tout expliquer ?

**Chapitre :** III

**Résumé chapitre précédent :** Hermione raconte à ses deux amis de toujours l'apparition de Dumbledore chez elle, jusqu'à leur arrivée chez le Professeur Rogue. Elle apprit là bas qu'elle allait devenir l'assitante du professeur Rogue, afin de l'aider dans ses missions.

* * *

**Rewiews :**

Eden'swolrd : merci beaucoup à toi ! bisous ! j'espère que ce troisième chapitre te plaira !

L'ange démoniaque : D'après toi ? Y arrivera-t-elle ? Je suis amatrice des happy ends, alors je pense que oui..lol, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite ! merci à toi !

Soleil : Merci beaucoup, la suite est arrivée, régale toi !

Flemmardise : Merci beaucoup ! Pour moi, mieux vaut une histoire peut originale mais bien écrite, qu'un concept original mais mal travaillé ? Non ? Ron est un gros débile et réagis mal, Harry encaisse mais analyse tout...Bonne limo !! bisous !

Dark'sev : Merci pour tes compliments concernant mon écriture, c'est vraiment très appréciable !! J'espère que je ne te deceverais pas !! Pour le citron, je suppose que c'est à cause du premier chapitre du premier tome, quand il sort ses sorbets... Sinon, je le vois mieux ac du citron, qu'avec de la fraise...lol bisous !

EtoileDeNeige : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre plaira...Bisous !!!!

* * *

**La fureur domine tout...**

Le silence s'était installé dans la salle sur demande. Les garçons encaissaient la nouvelle : ils n'étaient que des aveugles. Hermione aidait Rogue, sûrement de façon régulière, et eux n'avaient rien vu. Absolument rien.

Ron se leva, en colère. Elle s'était bien amusée, à les duper, à leur mentir. Continuait-elle encore ? Il espérait que ça lui avait plu ces petites escapades, sous leur nez, pour se retrouver avec un homme infect, haineux, sale…Leur compagnie ne lui suffisait-elle pas ?

Hermione et Harry regardait étrangement Ron. Il s'était levé, les poings serrés, les phalanges blanches, l'air furibond. Il faisait à présent les cents pas, hésitant à dire des paroles qu'il regretterait sûrement. Il secouait la tête, les yeux fermés, et se mordait durement la lèvre, signe de nervosité. La jeune femme s'attendait à ce que l'un deux s'énerve, mais elle ne pensait pas que le rouquin pourrait faire ressortir autant de colère, de frustration, voir même de violence. Elle ne leur avait rien dit, d'accord, mais, et ils le savaient autant qu'elle, dans cette guerre il y avait des choses à cacher si l'on veut célébrer la victoire du bien sur le mal.

Ronald Weasley se retourna, un doigt pointant férocement son amie. Il avait le visage contracté. Il respirait bruyamment, encore incapable de prendre avec calme ce que l'on venait de lui dire. Hermione et Harry regardèrent avec surprise l'expression du jeune homme changer. Dans ses yeux dansaient une folie mêlée à la triste, mais aussi à la perversité.

A cette vue, Harry secoua la tête. Qu'allait-il encore dire ? Qu'allait-il encore inventer pour essayer de se calmer ? Il y avait vraiment des fois où il n'était qu'une brute, un enfant réagissant avec violence à un caprice qu'on ne lui aurait pas céder…

- Dis moi Hermione, commenca-t-il d'une vois saccadée, mais qui dénotait un ton légèrement moqueur, une folie joyeuse, tu le vois encore Rogue, n'est ce pas ? Tu le vois quand tu pars pendant plusieurs heures, sans nous dire où tu t'en vas…Tu vas le voir ?

- Euh...je…Oui, par moment, je vais le vo…bégaya-t-elle.

- Oui, bien sûr…Comment n'avons-nous donc pas penser à cette partie de la personnalité de la frêle et douce Hermione Granger ? Hein, Harry ? Comment n'a-t-on donc a pas pu le voir, recommença-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus calme, doucereuse.

Voyant que ces deux interlocuteurs ne comprenaient pas où il voulait en venir, il s'expliqua. D'un geste théâtral, il prit un livre qui traînait sur une petite table, et en ouvrit les pages, comme s'il voulait en faire sortir quelque chose.

- Bien entendu ! Tu étais plongée dans tes livres…Tu n'étais pas comme toutes les autres filles, à chercher la romance, à chercher un copain contre qui te blottir. Non, tu passais le temps dans tes livres…

- Où veux-tu en venir Ron ? lança sèchement le Survivant, agaçé par les tremblements convulsifs du rouquin, et par les idées tordues qu'il devait avoir en tête.

- -Tu ne comprends donc pas ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix où trônait l'évidence. Pourquoi défendait-elle toujours les Serpentards ? Oui, reprit-il d'une voix plus forte en claquant des mains, d'après toi, pourquoi défendait-elle toujours les Serpentards ?

Harry souffla, pas très sûr de la réponse qu'il convenait de dire. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, remit ses lunettes en place, et débuta d'une voix mal assurée :

- Je suppose qu'elle tenait un peu de Dumbledore, qu'elle essayait de voir le bien chez les gens, fit-il en lançant un regard à Hermione, dos contre le mur, les bras croisés, le regard noir, triste, presque rempli de larmes.

- Faux ! s'écria le rouquin d'un ton joyeux. Tu as faux…C'est juste que les gens normaux, dotés d'affections convenaient parfaitement à madame dans la vie courante, mais pas dans la vie privée.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Où allait-il chercher de telles bêtises ? La colère, la peur, la tristesse, la vengeance d'avoir été trompé par sa meilleure amie ? Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait le faire parler ainsi.

- Parce que tu aimes être en sa compagnie…N'est ce pas Hermione ? Tu aimes ?

Ron avait la tête penchée, et s'approchait à petit pas de la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns sauvages. Il lui parlait comme si elle était devenue folle, comme à une gamine à qui on essayait de faire avouer sa faute.

Hermione avait les pensées bloquées. Elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle appréciait réellement être en sa compagnie, rire de ses blagues cyniques, préparer diverses potions de guérison en sa présence, sentir son regard sur elle, l'entendre rire…

Hermione ne répondit rien, laissant une première larme couler sur sa joue.

- Ron arrête tout de suite ! siffla l'autre homme de la pièce, qui voyait, impuissant, son amie souffrir à cause d'un imbécile.

- Non…Alors Hermione, réponds…Tu aimes être en sa compagnie ou pas ? continua-t-il toujours sur le même ton.

- Mais arrête ! Tu ne vois donc pas que tu lui fais du mal ?

Ron était à peine à dix centimètres d'Hermione. Il laissa sa main effacer l'unique larme sur la joue gauche de son amie, et dit d'une voix triste :

- Mais c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas de moi il y a quelques temps, n'est ce pas ? Parce que tu aimes quand on te fait du mal ?

Il ne vit pas le coup venir, et lorsqu'il releva la tête vers la jeune femme, une main sur sa joue à présent rougie, il se rendit compte à quel point il pouvait être con. Il ne l'aimait plus, certes, mais il était encore blessé d'avoir été rejeté. Il sentit à peine lorsqu' Harry se projeta sur lui, t d'une main forte, le bloqua contre le mur. Il comprit ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il vit Harry pointer sa baguette contre son cou.

Il déglutit.

Son ami était en rage, c'était compréhensible. Comment avait-il pu dire ça ? A Hermione ?

- Laisse faire Harry, murmura d'une voix emplie de déception l'ex Gryffondor.

Doucement, la pression sur sa gorge et sur son torse se fit moindre. Harry se calmait, et lui voulait s'excuser. Mais aucun pardon n'était possible. Pas avec ce qu'il avait dit…

- Je te pardonne Ron…Je te pardonne…

Sa voix était sincère. Ron ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi. C'est lorsqu'il sentit sur ses lèvre un liquide salé qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait pleuré…

* * *

Il faisait froid, brumeux, la neige envahissait les chemins sinueux crées au fil du temps dans la forêt. Deux hommes, l'un blond, l'autre brun, avançaient en fil indienne, l'aîné devant, l'apprenti derrière. Tous deux avaient une mission. S'ils ne la remplissaient pas, ils mouraient.- J'ai appris qu'Hermione s'en était sortie ? 

- Oui…

- Bien.

Drago ne se vexa pas du silence de son parrain. Ils étaient dans une position dangereuse. Chacun de leur pas devient être faits avec précaution, sous peine d'être happé dans l'intestin d'une plante maléfique.

Cela faisait depuis l'aube qu'ils marchaient, seulement vêtus de leur robe de mangemorts et d'une cape fine, à la recherche de l'Astia des ombres. Il suffisait de la frôler trop rapidement ou de la toucher trop brusquement pour qu'elle plante une épine venimeuse dans leur corps. Ils ne pensaient pas aux conséquences s'ils marchaient dessus par mégarde. Ils ne seraient pas dévorés morts à cause du poison, mais vivants.

Un long frisson parcouru l'échine du blond.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel, avisant d'un œil fatigué, affamé, mais aussi effrayé, le soleil qui se couchait. Il leur fallait absolument trouvé un spécimen de cette espèce, faut de quoi ce serait la dernière mission que le maître leur confierait. Ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter pour manger, dormir. Le Lord les attendait pour minuit au plus tard. Il n'était pas dans leur habitude de le faire attendre…

Soudain, le bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres s'arrêta brusquement, s'efforçant de garder son équilibre lorsque son filleul le percuta par surprise.

- Qu'y a t il ?

- Elle est là, juste devant, murmura le plus doucement possible l'homme brun.

D'un geste calme, il enleva d'une poche intérieure de sa cape une petite fiole en verre. Il la fit grossir en claquant des doigts, et commença à s'approcher d'une plante grosse comme une jambe, aux couleurs chatoyantes, envoûtantes presque. Ses longs et gros pétales se soulevaient avec grâce au rythme du vent, donnant un air plus féerique que maléfique.

Alors qu'il sortait un petit couteau, prêt à couper d'un geste sec et précis le bas de la tige, l'astia commença à se métamorphoser.

Drago faillit s'étouffer : Severus venait de faire un roulé-boulé sur le côté à une vitesse vertigineuse, et avait réussis à couper grâce à son agilité la tête de la plante. Ils étaient maintenant hors de danger, si on ne comptait pas le gaz paralysant aux couleurs violettes qui sortait du maléfique être végétal.

Ils devaient se dépêcher. Il y avait assez de poison pour couvrir toute la forêt sur plus d'un kilomètre…

* * *

- Je suis vraiment désolé…Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit…

Hermione se dégagea doucement des bras de son ami roux, et le regarda dans les yeux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne pleuraient plus, mais la précédente interprétation de jalousie dt de fureur de Ron les avait quelque peu refroidis.

- Je sais Ron, n'en parlons plus, d'accord ?

Le jeune Weasley hocha la tête, encore honteux de ses propos. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir pu faire une chose pareille, sous le coup de la colère ou non, à sa meilleure amie.

Hermione claqua dans ses mains, comme pour balayer toute cette histoire, et proposa à Harry et Ron de se rasseoir afin d'écouter la suite…

- Très bonne idée, approuva le survivant. Où en étais-tu ?

- Elle était chez Rogue, et apprenait qu'elle allait devenir son assistante, marmonna Ronald dans sa barbe.

- Tout à fait, acquiesça la jeune brune, mais je n'ai rien d'intéressant à vous raconter par rapport aux vacances. En fait, je n'ai plus eu aucune nouvelle, ni du professeur Dumbledore, ni de Severus durant ce laps de temps. J'étais bien sûr inquiète. Comment allions-nous nous arranger pour trouver un horaire qui nous conviendrais tout les eux, sans attirer le moindre soupçon ? C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'étais un peu distraite, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil à part, un doigt posé sur son menton, les sourcils froncés, essayant de se rappeler un moment particulièrement intéressant.

Elle se tapa doucement le front :

- Evidemment…La première fois que je suis allée le voir, c'était avant notre premier cours de défense…

_Flash Back_

Hermione se tenait devant la porte de défense contre les forces du mal, des livres pleins les bras. Le professeur Vector leur avait donné une multitude de devoirs, de livres à lire, et bien qu'elle soit toujours en avance, Hermione avait peur d'être incapable de suivre le rythme cette année, surtout avec les nouvelles obligations qu'elle avait. A quoi pensait donc le vieux directeur lorsqu'il l'a nommait assistante du Professeur Rogue ? Se souvenait-il de sa propre sixième année, avec les devoirs qu'elle incluait ? De plus, elle était préfète, et elle avait des tours de garde à faire…

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur un homme qu'Hermione n'aurait préféré jamais voir : Le professeur Rogue. Il n'avait pas changé depuis ce jour où elle s'était rendu chez lui - et quel chez lui !pensa-t-elle – à part qu'il avait remis ses habituelles robes de sorciers noires comme la suie.

- Vous avez reçu mon hiboux vous prévenant que je voulais vous voir 20 minutes avant le début du cours ?

- Oui monsieur.

- -Vraiment ? Vous avez cinq minutes de retard.

Sans un mot de plus, il l'invita à rentrer en se glissant légèrement sur le côté, lui autorisant le passage. Dès qu'elle fut entièrement dans sa classe, Hermione su qu'elle allait être l'ambiance dans les cours de défense de Rogue. Des photos montrant des gens qui souffraient, hurlaient, étaient accrochés aux murs. Des rideaux noirs avaient été installés, et la salle de cours n'était éclairée que par de simples chandelles. Cela conférait à la pièce un aspect lugubre, et terrifiant. Rogue y faisait ressortir sa personnalité, sans aucun doute.

- Bien, miss Granger, commença-t-il en se remettant derrière son bureau, une plume à la main, j vous ai demandé de venir ici afin que l'on décide ensemble des heures où vous viendrez m'aider…

- Je…j'ai déjà réfléchi aux horaires qui me seraient favorables monsieur.

Le professeur Rogue ne releva pas la tête, mais l'incita à poursuivre d'un geste mou de la main. Hermione rougit furieusement de se manque d'attention. Elle espérait qu'il ne serait pas comme cela avec elle à chaque rendez-vous.

- J'ai…J'avais…penser que je pourrais utiliser certains de mes horaires de garde pour venir vous aider. Cela fournirait une bonne excuse pour mon absence auprès des autres élèves. J'ai aussi pensé que je pourrais venir vous rejoindre durant les heures d'entraînement au Quidditch…

Le professeur Rogue posa délicatement sa plume noire d'une élégance peu commune, et regarda son élève. D'une voix méprisante et peu concernée il demanda :

- Les horaires et jours ?

- Euh…Mes tours de gardes se passent de 9h du soir à minuit le Mardi et le Vendredi. Pour les entraînements de Quidditch, je ne le sais pas encore. Je suppose qu'Harry les communiquera dans la semaine…

- Le sourcil gauche de son professeur s'éleva doucement, et un fin sourire mesquin apparut à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il était apparemment amusé.

- Oh oui, j'oubliais que le célèbre Harry Potter était le nouveau capitaine des Gryffondors. Espérons que le néant qui lui sert de cerveau contienne quelques fines particules d'intelligence. Il évitera ainsi de choisir ses amis au lieu des gens compétents…Cela pourrait être utile pour son équipe…Qu'en pensez-vous Miss Granger ?

Hermione ne répondit rien, tremblant de partout de sa fureur contenue. Comment osait-il se moquer aussi ouvertement de ses amis ? Le rouge aux joues, elle répondit d'une petite voix :

- Je pense que Ronald joue très bien. Sa maladresse n'est que la faute d'imbéciles dénoués de fines particules d'intelligence, communément appelés Serpentards.

Le nouveau professeur de DCFM ne répondit rien, mais son humeur changea rapidement. PLus d'amusement ni de cynisme, juste une colère froide.

- Voici un avis tout à fait intéressant…Je suis ravi d'avoir pu m'entretenir avec vous Miss Granger, ajouta-t-il froidement. Vous pouvez présent attendre le début de votre premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal devant cette porte.

Il pointait d'un doigt long et fin la porte d'entrée, apparemment en colère qu'Hermione est répondu à sa question avec autant de sincérité.

Hermione resserra ses livres contre sa poitrine et parti doucement dehors. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fermer la porte derrière elle, elle entendit l'ancien maître des potions de l'école murmurer d'une voix glaciale :

- Peu m'importe que vous deveniez mon assistante, fit-il en appuyant avec dégoût sur le mot « assistante », osez-me répondre une seule fois comme cela, et vous perdrez plus de points que votre ami Longdubat n'en a jamais perdu en cinq de cours de potions dans ma classe…Je vous tiendrais au courant pour la mission...

Hermione déglutit lentement, regrettât d'avoir accepter ses nouvelles responsabilités.

* * *

Voici le nouveau chapitre, vous a-t-il plu ? N'hesitez pas à venir faire un tour sur mon LJ -- http://rongeusemagique. !


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Lovely, faut-il toujours tout expliquer ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Désolée pour le retard ! Vraiment désolée ! Plusieurs mois se sont écoulés, alors pour me faire pardonner...Tadam ! 

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaîra ! Bizz-Bizz à tous !

* * *

**Rewiews : **Magré le fait que l'on n'ait pas le droit de répondre ici aux rewiews, je le fais ! Je suis une rebelle ! Mouaaah !

_Eden'sworld :_ Tant de ressemblances C'est bizarroïde ! hihi ! Oui, Severus est cynique et arrogant...Comme je l'aime...3

_Flemmardise :_ J'ai toujours aimé les fanfics où Hermione a autant de répartie que Severus...Est-ce réussi dans mon cas ? Bizz-Bizz !

_EtoileDeNeige :_ Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture à toi.

* * *

**L'association**

« Après cela, il me fut très difficile de voir le Professeur Rogue, reprit Hermione. Vous savez, nous étions tout le temps ensemble à l'époque. Mais je ne devais rien vous révéler. C'est ce qui fut le plus dur pour moi…»

La jeune femme prit un air rêveur, un peu nostalgique, et raconta le premier cours de DCFM qu'ils eurent ensemble cette année là.

_Flash Back_

Hermione venait juste de sortir de sa salle de cours, qu'elle vit arriver Harry et Ron vers elle. Leur pas lourd, mais tranquille, leur air enjoué et passionné ne laissait aucun doute qu'en au sujet de leur discussion: Le Quidditch. Levant les yeux aux ciels, elle remarqua à peine Lavande et Parvati s'adosser contre une statue représentant une vielle sorcière affublée d'un affreux chapeau. Celles-ci, l'air complice, se racontaient très certainement les derniers potins de Poudlard, ou alors, se disaient des secrets, des choses que l'on peut dire qu'entre amis. Hermione fut alors prise d'un élan de tristesse. Comment allait-elle faire pour se dérober à la vue d'Harry et de Ron, comment allait-elle pouvoir leur mentir, à eux, ses véritables amis. Si seulement ils avaient le droit de savoir…

Dans tous les cas, ils avaient à présent reporté leur attention sur elle, et ils attendaient sûrement qu'elle leur dise quelque chose.

« On a plein de devoirs en runes, dit Hermione d'un ton anxieux, espérant qu'ils ne remarqueraient pas son hésitation, ni son trouble. Une dissertation de quarante centimètres de long, deux versions, et il faut encore que je lise tout ça d'ici mercredi, leur expliqua-t-elle en montrant négligemment les livres lourds qu'elle portait.

- Pas drôle, marmonna Ron en baillant, nullement affecté par l'anxiété de son amie.»

Hermione fronça sèchement les sourcils. Qui était-il pour prendre une impression de telle désinvolture? Le travail ne le concernait donc pas?

« Attends un peu, lui lança-t-elle avec aigreur, je te parie que Rogue va nous surcharger de travail!»

Elle se sermonna mentalement d'avoir nommer son professeur d'une façon aussi familière, mais ne put avoir la réponse du rouquin. La porte de la salle de classe venait de s'ouvrir. Hermione étouffa un gémissement craintif lorsqu'elle entendit un caractéristique «Allez-y» froid et sec retentir dans son dos, priant pour qu'il ne l'ai pas entendue l'appeler de son simple nom de famille.

Comme toujours, elle s'engouffra la première dans la salle de cours, ne prêtant plus vraiment d'attention à la décoration murale plus qu'effrayante, s'installa au premier rang, et posa d'un geste vif son livre de cours sur son bureau.

«Je ne vous ai pas demandé d'ouvrir vos livres, fit leur nouveau professeur de sa voix glaciale, tout en refermant la porte, et se plaçant derrière son bureau.»

A la fois gênée qu'il l'ait vue, et ravie que les mauvaises habitudes prises par la sournoise et machiavélique Dolores Ombrage l'année dernière soient mises aux oubliettes, elle replaça son bouquin dans son sac, et le fit glisser discrètement sous sa chaise.

« J'ai certaines choses à vous dire qui exigent une pleine et entière attention»

La façon dont commençait le cours n'était pas étrange en soi. Combien de professeurs faisaient ainsi un petit discours de rentrée des classes afin d'imposer le respect, et de garantir une certaine discipline? Mais, comme s'en doutait Hermione, Severus Rogue n'était pas n'importe quel professeur, et sa façon d'enseigner allait très certainement avec son attitude froide et austère. 

Aussi, elle ne fut pas surprise de l'entendre dire qu'il était «surpris» que beaucoup d'entre eux « aient réussi à décrocher une BUSE dans cette matière.» C'était sa façon à lui de dire qu'il comptait les faire travailler dur, et qu'il rattraperait leur temps perdu par ses prédécesseurs. 

_Fin Flash Back_

« Je dois avouer que lorsqu'il nous a fait son speech sur les forces du mal, commença Ron, Rogue m'a carrément fait peur…»

Les trois amis rigolèrent, jusqu'au moment où Hermione reprit la parole.

« Tu n'as pas été le seul Ron. Moi aussi j'ai eu peur.»

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée, observant les flammes d'un air absent.

« Je me demandais comment allaient se passer ces rendez-vous. Cet homme parlait d'une voix si amoureuse, si passionnée des forces du mal, que j'ai un instant eu des doutes quant à l'intégrité du professeur Dumbledore. Comment un homme si possédé par une branche de la magie si sombre pouvait-il être de notre côté? Ne courait-on pas un énorme risque? N'allait-il pas me faire du mal, se servir de moi pour accomplir la mission que son maître lui avait donnée?»

Harry et Ron écoutaient attentivement leur amie, hochant la tête lorsqu'elle fit part de ses doutes passés.

« Je pense que je n'ai jamais été aussi anxieuse que lors de mon premier cours avec lui…»

_Flash Back_

« J'ai des recherches à faire à la bibliothèque…

- Maintenant? Mais Hermione, commença un Ron fatigué, il est huit heures et demi du soir. Le couvre-feu a lieu que dans une demi-heure!

- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi Ron, mais tu le sais, nous sommes préfets. J'ai donc le droit d'utiliser la bibliothèque jusqu'à onze heures, et d'être dans les couloirs jusqu'à minuit.»

Elle ne répondit pas à Ron qui lançait un « Nous avons le droit de faire ça?», attrapa sa cape noire brodée de rouge, couleur de sa maison, et se dirigea d'un air tranquille, livre et parchemins sous le bras, jusque dans le bureau du terrible professeur Rogue.

Lorsqu'elle eut l'autorisation d'entrer, Hermione retint sa respiration, et s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. C'était la première fois qu'elle rentrait dans cet endroit, et elle ne fut pas surprise d'y retrouver la même ambiance froide et inquiétante que l'on pouvait sentir dans sa salle de cours. 

Les flacons remplis de formols qui gardaient d'étranges masses gluantes se reflétaient dans ses yeux, et ce fut avec un mauvais pressentiment qu'elle salua son professeur.

«Miss Granger, lui répondit-il d'un ton sec et tranchant. Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous ne ferons pas ce pourquoi vous êtes là ici.»

Hermione hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. Elle ne voyait pas de laboratoire, ni de chaudron sur le feu. Mais où alors…?

«Suivez-moi, dit-il tout en se dirigeant vers une porte dissimulée par un sort qu'il annula d'un geste désinvolte de sa baguette.»

Sortilèges informulés…Comment faisait-il cela?

Hermione se ressaisit, et se mit en route. Son ancien professeur de potions ne l'attendait pas, et elle ne s'imaginait pas se perdre dans l'interminable et sombre couloir qu'ils empruntaient. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent un énorme carrefour. 

Trois couloirs se présentaient à eux. Celui de droite menait à une porte en gros bois foncé soigneusement ouvragée, dans un style très «Serpentard», et surmontée d'une gargouille couleur poivre, en marbre, qui n'inspirait que la peur. En face, se trouvait une autre porte, plus simple, du même bois, mais qui était entourée de deux portraits. Qui étaient ces sorciers, ou plutôt le sorcier et la sorcière, qui les regardaient avec méfiance?

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de contempler plus longtemps ces deux personnages, le professeur Rogue venait d'ouvrir la porte qui se trouvait à gauche, et s'engouffrait déjà dans la salle qu'elle cachait. Elle le suivit rapidement et poussa la lourde porte en mauvais état. Ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. Malgré le nombre de livres qu'elle avait lu dans sa jeune vie, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient illustré un si grand et si magnifique laboratoire. Contrairement à tout ce qu'elle s'était imaginée, il n'était pas d'un blanc immaculé, ni ne possédait un nombre impressionnant de matériels sophistiqué. Aucune fiole, ni ampoule à décanter…

Hermione se tenait au centre d'une vaste salle, où près de trois cheminées s'embrasaient. De longs plans de travail longeaient les murs, entourant la jeune fille, et pas moins de cinq chaudrons bullaient joyeusement. Trois grands fauteuils de couleur noire étaient installés près des cheminées qui formaient un angle de la pièce. Sur un pan de mur non utilisé par les tables de bois, se dressait une énorme bibliothèque désordonnée, d'où sortaient de nombreuses fiches, notes, essais. Les livres qu'elles contenaient parlaient d'anciennes magies oubliées, et de potions interdites aujourd'hui, mais qui restaient la base même de l'alchimie et de l'art souvent sombre qu'était celui des potions. 

Mais derrière cette fantastique découverte, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de penser que les lieux ressemblaient étrangement au propriétaire. Sombres, un peu inquiétants, il y régnait une aura si forte et si mystérieuse qu'Hermione se recroquevilla un peu sur elle-même.

«Ne restez pas planté là comme une idiote Miss…»

Le professeur Rogue rassemblait quelques papiers qui traînaient sur le plan de travail gauche. Il les mit dans une pochette qu'il scella d'un sort, se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où il la rangea maladroitement. 

«Il a plusieurs règles que vous devrez respecter. Tout d'abord, dit-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir d'un geste assuré sur l'un des fauteuils que la jeune fille avait remarqué plus tôt, j'aimerais avoir votre parole quant au caractère secret de ces rencontres. Il vous faudra donc trouver des excuses convaincantes à vos deux amis, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard sarcastique vers ses livres et parchemins qu'elle gardait près d'elle.»

«Ensuite, je tiens à préciser que vous êtes ici dans mon laboratoire personnel. Ce qui signifie que ce qui s'y trouve est confidentiel. Il vous faut savoir que je suis tout à fait contre notre association, peu importe les bénéfices que pourrait en tirer l'Ordre du phénix. Vous entrez dans une partie de ma vie privée que j'espère vous respecterez, au même titre que j'attends de vous de vous faire discrète.»

Il la pria de se lever, et montra sa bibliothèque d'un mouvement bref de la tête. «Vous aurez le droit de chercher informations et renseignements dans ma bibliothèque, sauf dans la partie droite.Celle-ci contient des informations ne concernant que mon rôle dans l'Ordre, et je vous serais gré de ne pas y fourrer vos affaires. Auquel cas, je doute que vous parveniez à passer outre les barrières de protections que j'ai pu placer. Je vous conseille de nouveau d'éviter de faire l'étalage de la bêtise typique à votre maison qui vous possède, et ce pour votre stricte sécurité.»

Il avait ces dernières paroles d'une façon si inquiétante qu'Hermione s'interdit d'imaginer quels sortilèges ou maléfices étaient destinés aux curieux. 

«Il se peut que vous soyez obligée de venir en journée dans ce laboratoire. C'est pourquoi vous utiliserez un passage qui y mène directement. Celui-ci est accessible au cinquième étage, peu avant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il s'agit du tableau de Wilfried von Arkenbaïm, nommé plus couramment «Will le possédé». 

- Y a t il un moyen de savoir que je me trouve face au bon tableau? demanda innocemment Hermione.

- Vous ne pourrez pas le rater, fit d'une voix mi-cynique mi-moqueuse le professeur Rogue. Pour accéder au passage secret, il vous faudra parler de Guenièvre…»

La jeune lionne hocha la tête, retenant assez facilement les informations que son professeur lui communiquait. Elle apprit par la suite qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit d'aller autre part que dans le laboratoire, ni de prendre sans son autorisation le passage qui menait de son bureau à ici.

«S'il se trouvait qu'une situation d'extrême urgence se présente, et que vous sollicitiez mon aide, alors vous pourrez me trouver soit dans mon bureau, soit dans mes appartements. 

- Vos appartements?

- La porte qui se trouvait précédemment en face de notre chemin.»

Les deux sorciers gardaient donc les quartiers privés du professeur Rogue.

« Ais-je besoin d'un mot de passe?»

Le professeur Rogue ne fit pas attention à sa question, et s'approcha d'un chaudron. Pendant un moment il sembla oublier la présence de la jeune fille, qui n'osait se déplacer sans l'accord de son professeur, craignant ses réprimandes. Il leva un moment la tête vers elle, et finalement, lui demanda jusqu'à quelle heure elle pouvait rester sans attirer la suspicion de ses camarades.

«Je n'aurai aucun problème si je rentre aux alentours de minuit professeur…

- Devoir de préfète?

- Et recherches à la bibliothèque.»

L'homme renifla d'un air dédaigneux, mais retint la remarque acide qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Au lieu de ça, il lui indiqua qu'il lui restait alors deux heures à passer ici, et qu'une liste de potions à préparer pour l'infirmerie l'attendait sur le plan de travail droit.

Retenant un soupir, la jeune fille se mit au travail.

_Fin Flash Back._

Ron, Harry, et Hermione se dirigeait tous les trois jusqu'au bureau de la directrice. Ils devaient à présent se quitter. Hermione devait rentrer au ministère pour une réunion d'aurors, et Harry et Ron devaient partir sur la piste de nouveaux réseaux alliés. Ils n'avaient que peu de temps.

Alors qu'ils partaient, les deux garçons affirmèrent à Hermione qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas tant que ça de leur avoir cacher une telle chose, qu'ils comprenaient à présent. Ils lui firent promettre de raconter la suite lors de leur prochaine rencontre.

«Bien sûr, avait-elle répondu, un sourire aux lèvres.»

Mais pour l'instant, elle caressait d'un air absent l'enveloppe de parchemin qui était nichée au fond de sa poche, priant intérieurement pour qu'elle y trouve de bonnes nouvelles. Elle avait si peur…

* * *

Voilà la suite ! Alors ? Faut-il que je continue, ou bien vous trouvez que ma fic n'a aucun intérêt ?

Je vous avoue que j'espère atteindre les 20 rewiews...Héhé, on peut toujours rêver 

**Bizz-Bizz !**


End file.
